Life's A Game
by AenaBuCas
Summary: 24 years old Tsunayoshi didn't really expect his life to get any weirder. But then again, he should have learned to expect the worse


**[LOADING SYSTEM… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[COMPLETED]**

 **[ACQUIRING AUTHORIZATION… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[COMPLETED]**

 **[CHECKING FOR UPDATES… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[UPDATE FOUND]**

 **[DOWNLOADING UPDATE]**

 **[9%]**

 **[15%]**

 **[39%]**

 **[53%]**

 **[75%]**

 **[90%]**

 **[99%]**

 **[100%]**

 **[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE]**

 **[ISTALLING UPDATE… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[COMPLETED]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared blankly at the grey space he suddenly found himself in for 1 second before entering Hyper Dying Will Mode, or tried to. The Vongola Decimo raise a brow in surprise at his empty hands that should have been covered in flames and now just notice the missing heat that covered his body 24/7 thanks to his flame. Furrowing his brow, he reached inside his core, and his breath getting stuck in his chest at the vision of his flames frozen, unmoving. Like a picture of a flame in a photograph.

"What the hell?" The 27 years old mafia boss muttered in his breath, confuse at the situation he found himself in. Just a second ago, he was in his office in Vongola HQ, on the way to attend a meeting. But when he opened the door of his office, instead of the decorated hallway of the Vongola HQ, he found himself in this grey space. Tsunayoshi turned back, secretly hoping to see his office only to see the same gray space. He felt disappointed, secretly hoping that this is just some elaborate prank of Mukuro, it wouldn't be the first time but then again, his hyper intuition will immediately warn him about the illusion. His most trusted hyper intuition doesn't seem to react to the grey space, and Tsunayoshi wondered if his hyper intuition was also frozen like his flames.

Steeling his nerve, he decided to explore this unknown, but before he even take the first step, words appeared in the air, stopping him in his tracks.

 **[WELCOME BACK SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-KUN. YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY FINISHED THE TUTORIAL! CONGRATULATION!] [NEXT]**

Tsunayoshi's jaw dropped, wearing a very dame expression on his face. He stared disbelievingly at the words on the air, especially at the word tutorial. "What the actual fuck? What tutorial? What the hell is this?" He asked no one in particular, his face darkening and losing the previous dameness as he glares at the words. If his famiglia sees his expression right now they would have run for the hills while wondering who's the unlucky fucker that pushed the big red DANGER button of the Decimo, as this usually appears when a certain boss is on a bad mood and shits about to hit the fan. Every time this expression appears, some famiglia got destroyed to the point that people are even afraid to mention their names in fear of being seen as an accomplice.

If Tsunayoshi have the ability to control his flames, the grey space would have turned into a sea of flames, burning everything in its path. Sadly, his flames, in a way, is sealed, and he have no way to get out of this place. With a sigh he reigned his temper, amber eyes examining the words critically to look for any clues to where he is. Unexpectedly, he found nothing and his eyes landed on the last word.

"Uhh… Next." He stated, not really expecting something to happen but tried it anyway. And it worked.

 **[YOU MANAGE TO FINISH THE TUTORIAL AND ACQUIRED A TOTAL OF 802,937 POINTS!] [NEXT]**

"802,937 points?" Tsunayoshi raised a brow at the number. He can somehow link the situation the various games he played when he was younger, though he is quite unsure what's the said tutorial and how high his points is.

"Next."

 **[YOU CAN EXCHANGE YOUR POINTS LATER AT THE TRADING SECTION TO GET AMAZING ITEMS!] [NEXT]**

Now that pique his interest.

"Next."

 **[THE REWARDS FOR COMPLETING THE TUTORIAL HAVE ALREADY BEEN SENT TO YOU INBOX. BE SURE TO OPEN THEM ONCE THIS INTRODUCTION IS DONE.] [NEXT]**

Tsunayoshi hummed in bemusement, wondering what kinds of reward was given to him.

"Next."

 **[GOOD LUCK TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!]**

 **[MAIN MENU]**

 **[INBOX]**

 **[SETTINGS]**

 **[AUCTION]**

The grey space become darker before the new options appeared. If asked, he'd definitely deny that he felt any excitement when he saw the inbox, though he's quite disheartened when he didn't immediately see the Trading Section. Oh well, he'll start with the Inbox first.

"Inbox."

 **[INBOX]**

 **[UNREAD MESSAGES: 1] [OPEN]**

"Open."

 **[CONGRATULATION FOR COMPLETING THE TUTORIAL. AS A REWARD THE SYSTEM WILL BE GIVING YOU [** Snow Flames **] [** Avatar Body 1 **]** **[** Sky Lion Egg **] AND 1,000 POINTS!] [RECEIVE] [DELETE]**

Tsunayoshi was a surprised with the rewards. The Snow Flames is something he have never heard before. Thinking back to all books in the Vongola about flames at its types, there were never any mention about this so called Snow Flames. By the name he can deduce that this flames can freeze, but he wonders is this flame can freeze other flames like his Zero Point Breakthrough. An expectant smile appeared on his face. Considering that this Snow Flames is given to him as a reward, he'll make sure to learn more about this new type of flame in the near future. As for his other rewards, the Avatar Body 1, according to his gaming experience seems like a playable character, but the what excites him the most would be the Sky Lion Egg and his a hundred percent sure what he will find inside the egg and that alone is enough to make a large smile appear on his face.

"Receive."

 **[THE RECEIVED ITEMS WILL BE FOUND IN INVENTORY.] [CLOSE]**

"Close."

 **[MAIN MENU]**

 **[INBOX]**

 **[SETTINGS]**

 **[AUCTION]**

"… Where can I find the inventory?" The mafia boss muttered, giving a critical eye at the four options. With a careless shrug, he decided to try all of them.

"Main Menu."

 **[MAIN MENU]**

 **[CHARACTER]**

 **[QUEST]**

 **[INVENTORY]**

 **[COMMUNITY]**

"Ah, there it is. Items." Tsunayoshi smiled expectantly at what awaits him.

 **[INVENTORY]**

[Snow Flames] [USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]

[Avatar Body 1] [USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]

[Sky Lion Egg] [USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]

[3/50]

The more Tsunayoshi stared, the more everything seems like a premise of a game. The tutorial, the menus, and now the inventory. Currently, it looks like he can store 50 items in this inventory of his. His eyes landed on the **[** Snow Flames **]** and information box popped up.

 **[SNOW FLAMES – A VARIANTION OF THE SKY FLAMES. COMPARED TO THE ORANGE FIRE OF THE SKY FLAMES, THE SNOW FLAMES POSSESSED A LIGHT BLUE COLOR AND CAN BE EASILY MISTAKEN AS MIST FLAMES AT FIRST GLANCE. HAVE THE ABILITY TO FREEZE.]**

Tsunayoshi stared wide eyed at the information that was presented to him. Snow Flames, a variation of the Sky Flames. Hell, he didn't even know that the Sky Flames have other variation other than the Flames of Wrath! The mafia boss crossed his hands, thinking deeply. If the Flames of Wrath is a variation by the combination of the Sky Flames and Storm Flames, what about the snow Flames? What other flames have the ability to freeze, or close to it. Other than the Glacier Flames, Tsunayoshi can't really think of other suitable flames.

"Maybe it is a combination of the Sky Flame and the Glacier Flame." He said to himself, storing the information in his mind for more in-depth analysis later. For now, he'll take this Snow Flame.

"Use."

 **[CONNECTING… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[SNOW FLAMES SUCCESSFULLY ADDED] [CLOSE]**

"Close." Though Tsunayoshi really didn't notice anything different, he still felt quite content. Now, towards that last two rewards.

 **[INVENTORY]**

 **[** Avatar Body 1 **] [USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]**

 **[** Sky Lion Egg **]** **[USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]**

 **[2/50]**

The Avatar Body 1 was highlighted with only a thought from Tsunayoshi and a box containing its information soon appeared.

 **[AVATAR BODY 1 – UNLOCKS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, 12 YEARS OLD. THE ONLY CHILD OF SAWADA IEMITSU AND SAWADA NANA.]**

"That's… like what I thought. A 12 years old me. That would be, before I joined the mafia, huh." Then doesn't it also mean that the life he led was only the tutorial? And the _main game_ will just start now? Tsunayoshi rubbed his temple, just thinking about it is enough to give him a head ache. It seems like this _game_ is all about his adventure in the mafia. The revelation left him somewhat tired, so without further thought he decided to just take everything and deal with things when they are already in front him. Besude

"Use."

 **[CONNECTING… PLEASE WAIT…]**

 **[AVATAR BODY 1 SUCCESSFULLY ADDED] [CLOSE]**

"Close."

 **[INVENTORY]**

 **[** Sky Lion Egg **] [USE] [LOCK] [DISPOSE]**

 **[SKY LION EGG- CONTAINS A RARE BRED OF** **FLAME ANIMAL CALLED THE SKY LION.]**

"The Sky Lion should be Natsu." Tsunayoshi didn't need his Hyper Intuition to be sure. Besides, having his Hyper Intuition honed his very own instinct to the point that it alone can be considered as special.

...

A/N: I dunno what im supposed to do with this xD


End file.
